


Kagerou Daze

by Twinkle_Star_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Kagerou Daze - Freeform, M/M, REALLY BADLY, Takumi dies, Tears, kagerou days, over and over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Star_Princess/pseuds/Twinkle_Star_Princess
Summary: It's as if there stuck in an endless cycle. No matter what he did, it kept happening...He kept dying.Leo had to find a way to break through these cursed days.





	Kagerou Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Heck if I know. I guess listening to this song over and over?

 

Kagerou Daze

Waking up rather groggily, I somehow managed to push myself up. What time is it anyway...?  
I checked my phone to see that it was August 15th, 11:30... Damn, I totally forgot I had agreed to go to the park with Takumi at 12:00 today!

Taking a shower and dressing up as fast as as 30 minutes would allow me, I quickly grabbed my phone and went outside and ran to the park. On the way, I noticed just how nice the weather was. Even for a summer day, this was nice.

When I was at the park, I checked the area to find him.. ah, there he was! I checked my phone. 12:28. Damn, I was really late...

"Takumi! Sorry for being too late!" I said.  
"And not just a little! You're 30 minutes late, you know!" He said with a pout. Ouch.  
"Hmm, does that mean you don't want me here?"

"I-I never said that! Just don't be late next time. Anyway, sit down! I actually put some effort into making food for us this time!" He said with a frown. I couldn't help but give a quick peck on the forehead. It was at that moment that I actually noticed the black cat on his lap.

"You made a new friend?" I asked.  
He looked at the cat, and then back at me. "Huh? Oh, yeah! This little guy just came over here, and after giving him a little piece of salmon, he decided to stay! Isn't he cute?"

I had to agree there, it was quite the cute thing. "Yeah. Do you want to take care of him?"

He laughed at that. "I would if I could, but Hinoka is allergic to cats. She'd hate it."

"Oh, well that's a shame. He looks rather tame."

Suddenly, the cat decided to get up and ran away.   
"Hey, where are you going?!" Takumi said and quickly got up to run after the black cat. I decided to follow after them.

The cat was running towards the road, with Takumi in hot pursuit. But at that moment, I saw...

The traffic light was red.

"OH GOD TAKUMI LOOK OUT!!" I yelled at him. But it was too late.

A truck slammed into him, causing his body to go limp on the road. Blood splattered everywhere, his body laying in a pool of it. I started to scream and cry. I cradled his broken body in my arms, feeling the warm blood seep into my clothes when I lost consciousness...

* * *

 

"FUCK!"   
I woke up, jolting out of bed. What time was it...?   
11:30... August 15th? What the hell?  
"It was probably a dream then..." I thought to myself.

Being late again, I greeted Takumi in the park. The cat was there too.   
We had our usual banter again, until again the cat ran away. Takumi got up to chase after him, but...   
"Wait!" I said as I grabbed his arm.  
"The cat probably just wanted to play somewhere else. It's fine, yeah?"

He thought about it for a moment. "You're probably right, Leo."  
Phew, crisis averted, then. But I still felt uneasy...

"Y'know.. sorry Takumi, but I'm not feeling too well. Can we just go home and play video games or something? We can eat your food there too."

He looked rather surprised at first, but nodded. "Alright, sure. I'll pack everything up."

We decided to walk through the city to my apartment. The streets were quite crowded. For some reason... I had this feeling of dread, like something would happen. At that moment, I saw the people around us looking up, mouths agape. They were pointing up. That's when I saw...

The metal poles falling down, heading straight for us.

"TAKUMI!!" I yelled at him as the metal poles pierced his body. His body was hanging limply on one, his stomach impaled, his blood everywhere. I could feel the warm stains on my face...  
"NO! NO!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "TAKUMI NO!"

I felt my head going dark again, but before I passed out... I saw him smile?

* * *

 

Damn it! The cycle kept repeating itself. No matter what I did, Takumi kept dying in horrible ways. This must have been going on for years now.. damn this fucking day!

One by one, worlds keep going dark. No matter what I tried, I couldn't stop it.   
No.. this time will be different. I will save Takumi. I can't stand seeing these things happen again, over and over.

I knew what I had to do.  
Every story has an ending.  
But I know our story's ending is beyond these repeating summer days.  
\--

Once more, we were in the same situation. Takumi and I in the park with the cat. That damn cat..

As always, the cat ran away, with Takumi running after him. As always, the light turns red. As always, a truck is speeding in our direction.

However...

As he was running towards the road, the truck heading towards him....

I crashed into him and pushed him aside, the truck missing him. Instead it hit me, my body going limp on the road, my blood splattering everywhere. I could feel myself in a warm pool. My own blood. But that didn't matter. Takumi was alive. I could see his tear and blood stained face hover over me. He was obviously crying. I gave him a gentle smile before everything turned black....

* * *

 

On the 14th of August, 10:00, a boy woke up in his bed, alone. A boy with long silver hair.

"It didn't work again.." he said, his cheeks stained with tears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think of it! ^^


End file.
